1. Field
The invention is in the field of fireplaces, particularly premanufactured gas fireplaces to be installed in buildings without the need for masonry work.
2. State of the Art
Many people enjoy sitting in front of a fireplace and watching a fire. With the present concern about air pollution, many areas have put restrictions or complete bans on wood fires in wood burning fireplaces which generally produce polluting smoke. Also, with the present concern for energy conservation, people restrict use of conventional fireplaces where it is recognized that more heat from a building goes up the chimney than is produced by the fire. Such fireplaces are generally inefficient in producing heat, and the use of gas logs in such fireplaces is seen as merely a waste of gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,867 shows a wood burning fireplace around which air is circulated to heat the air. The heated air is then blown into the room. Thus, the fireplace is used to effectively heat the room. Since the air to be heated is drawn in to the fireplace from outside the building and then forced as heated air into the room, a positive pressure of air is created which keeps cold air from entering the room through various cracks, particularly about windows and doors. A normal fireplace when in use will lower the air pressure in a room, since air is drawn out through the chimney. This means that cold air will be drawn into the room through the aforementioned building cracks.
The fireplace of U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,867, however, leaves room for improvement in the efficiency of heat transfer to the circulating air. Although it is said that the apparatus can be used as a free standing unit, it requires special masonry work for installation.